Love Changes You
by Charmstorm
Summary: Bella had almost given up on love till somebody changes her life, her image of love, romance and relationships though a small push from her best friends may be needed. M rated for later scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Love Changes You

Summary

Bella had almost given up on love till somebody changes her life, her image of love, romance and relationships though a small push from her best friends maybe needed.

Chapter 1

BPOV

'BELLA BELLA BELLA come on lazy girl get out of bed now' my roommate yelled through my door, the way she was screeching at me you would think the world was ending. Well that's Alice for you, loud and lovable. The beautiful 5 ft. 2 pixie with crazy brown spiked, wild, short hair, golden/green eyes, a body to die for and the energy that only a young child should have. She is one of my two best friends the other also being a roommate of mine, Rosalie Hale stunningly beautiful with her long golden blonde hair, piercing blue eyes and a body that makes everyone women jealous and every man want her, she vision of a man's dream. My thoughts were quickly and rudely interrupted.

'BELLA get up now, before I drag that perfect arse of yours out of bed' Rosalie joined in the yelling, I couldn't help but laugh at her statement, as if any part of me could be considered perfect while around Rose. I must have forgotten to reply because the next thing I know they have both barged into my room with annoyed expressions on the faces.

'I'm up; I'm up okay, happy now?' I replied with a slightly annoyed and tired sound to my voice but I suppose that's what you get when you've been sleeping, I glanced a look at my clock it told me it was 9:00 am which means I had slept for 9 hours, I groaned at this, 9 hours is not enough for me considering it's a Saturday morning.

'I'm extremely happy thank you for asking' Alice replied with such a smug look on her obviously pleased with her use of sarcasm. Rose also seeing Alice's smug look, glanced at me rolling her eyes as we both of shook our heads at our best friend.

'What?' An annoyed look crossed Alice's face as she looked between Rose and me. 'Whatever now get up and get dressed' she ordered me, I couldn't stop myself when I sat up and gave Alice a two finger salute.

'Yes Ma'am' I said while trying to hold back the laughter but the second I looked at Rose and the Alice we all burst out laughing, falling about like idiots.

'Okay enough I can't breathe but seriously you need to get up' Alice managed to say while gasping for air which just made me and Rose laugh even harder. Once we finally calmed down managing to breathe normally I started to wonder why my roommates were waking me up when they know it could be the last thing they do, okay that's a bit dramatic but I am really not a morning person.

'May I kindly ask the two of you why you are waking me up at this ungodly hour of the morning?' I tried holding in the giggles and laughter from slipping out.

'Bella do you know what time it is?' Rose asked with a slightly curious look but also amused by my previous question.

'Well Rose if I have this whole number concept down I do believe my clock say 9:10am so I assume though I could be wrong that the time is 9:10am' I said quite proud of myself that I can still be sarcastic so early after I have been rudely woken up.

'Well smart arse if you know the time you should know we haven't woken you up that early' Rose quickly through back at me giving me a look daring me to make some stupid remark.

'I'm awake now so would you please explain to me what is going on?' I wasn't really annoyed but I did want an explanation to why I'm not enjoying the only lay in I was to have this week.

'Well my brothers are coming over and are bringing Rose's brother as well so please get up so we can make a good impression and clean the place up' Alice pleaded with me it all of a sudden made sense, one thing people need to know about Alice is she has such a massive crush on Rose's brother Jasper. Fortunately Rose doesn't mind but she would be a hypocrite if she did seeing as she had just as big a crush on Alice's brother Emmett.

'Alright I'm getting up I'll go take a shower and then I'll come and help' I sighed and with some difficultly as I really didn't want to move, I got out of bed and headed for a shower.

I slowly, still waking up drifted over to the bathroom on my way stopping to pick my sports crop top and yoga pants, I thought these would do while I'm cleaning. I stepped into the bathroom and turned on the shower, impatiently waiting for it to warm up. The longer I waited the more nervous I got about today, I loved Alice's and Rose's brothers but that might be the problem like my best friends I have a crush on one of my best friends brother, it just so happened to be Alice's other brother Edward but unlike my friends I have had this crush since I was 16.

It's just a fantasy, I like to believe that maybe Edward might like me but I know that its stupid as he is gorgeous and so handsome, then there's me who couldn't be more plain and wouldn't get noticed if she walked down the street in a banana suit. I know I'm nothing special and the crush I have is ridiculous and believe me I have tried to get over him but every time I see him it comes back even stronger. Great now I'm all worked up.

Finally after what seemed like hours but was probably only a matter of minutes the shower warmed up and I ungracefully almost falling over I tripped into the shower. Instantly my body relaxed my muscles feeling so much better. I could hear Alice and Rose arguing out in the kitchen over something I couldn't hear but I assume it was something unimportant. As I could hear their voices getting louder I thought It might be a good idea to step out of the shower and shut the two of them up.

Once I was finished washing myself, I got out of the shower reaching for my towel. I came out a few minutes later dressed and with dripping hair, as I'm sure the drowned rat look was not sexy I thought I better dry my hair before I go anywhere else.

I could still hear Alice and Rose arguing in the kitchen so I decided to go in and find out what they were talking about. 'Hey what's going on in hear ?' I asked looking between the two of them.  
'We are arguing over what we want to do about food she I want to order in but Rose thinks we should go out, Bella what do you think ?' Alice looked at me with what can only be described as puppy dog eyes so I would side with her.  
'How about we go out to a club and drink the night away ? That's what I want to do anyway' I said looking at both of them. Rose must have liked my idea as a glint came to her eye once I said this and I could see a plan coming as she turned to Alice,  
'Well I think that's a great idea, we can drink the night away while showing of some sexy dance moves I intrigue said crushes of ours' Rose turns to Alice then me and winks. Alice was instantly interested and something in her eyes started to make me panic when she turned to me with a devilish smile.  
'Great idea, I will come with as long as we get to dress and do your make-up Bella' oh dear I knew there was no getting out of this and I did really want to go out so very reluctantly I agreed, this earned me a chorus of cheers with some very shocked looking faces from the both my best friends.

This is my first Fan fiction and I'm not great with spelling or grammar but I'm trying to improve.  
Thanks for reading

B.B xx


	2. Chapter 2

Love Changes You

**If anybody has any ideas for my story or advice please review and let me now. I'll try an update as often as I can I apologize if it's not that quick. :) Enjoy my next chapter **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters unfortunately **

Chapter 2

BPOV

_Previously_: _'Great idea, I will come with as long as we get to dress and do your make-up Bella' oh dear I knew there was no getting out of this and I did really want to go out so very reluctantly I agreed, this earned me a chorus of cheers with some very shocked looking faces from the both my best friends._

Surprisingly we cleaned our apartment quicker than I expected considering the size of our place, we can all afford to live on our own but we prefer to live together, coming home to nobody after a long day at work is not fun. Our jobs pay extremely well but at the moment with Alice trying to start up her own business as a fashion designer, its security for her to know she will have somewhere to live, no matter what happens with the business. Rose is an amazing model for business like Victoria's Secret but don't get me wrong she is as smart, if not smarter than anybody I know but like Alice she loves fashion just Rose prefers to be the one wearing the clothes, rather than the one designing them.

Then there is boring me, I am a personal assistant at a large law firm, in fact I'm Alice's brother Emmett's personal assistant and he is the best boss I've ever had, in fact most of the time I see him as a big brother rather than my boss. As much as I love working there I have always wanted to be a writer but I've never really pushed myself into it, though Alice and Rose have tried, they say I'm a pessimist but I see myself as a realist as I know it is so hard to get published, I guess I've just never felt like I would never be good enough.

Looking around our flat I'm quite impressed with the job we have done to get this place looking at its best, let me tell you cleaning this place is no easy task. It's always worth the time and effort, I love our three bedroom flat; we each have our own bedroom and bathroom and trust me with the amount of products Alice and Rose own you need the extra space, a large living room, a lovely spacious dining room, a decent size kitchen and even a games room kitted out with our very own pool table and bar. It is not your average size apartment and we couldn't love it more, it is our home.

I was quickly pulled out of my thought when Alice and Rose started complementing the job we have done, just as I started looking around the apartment again Alice screamed. Startled by this me and Rose instantly looked over at Alice to see why the hell she was screaming.

'Christ Alice, what in the world are you screaming about?' Rose asked while holding her ears like me, trying to get them to stop ringing.

'We need to get changed like NOW, we are not answering the door in our sweats and the guys will be here any minute' panic started to consume Alice so I thought against arguing with her.

I know Alice and Rose will be so worried over what to wear but for me it's simple, I pull on my favourite black skinny jeans, and then quickly throw on my favourite blue chiffon shirt. Before I leave my room I quickly apply a small amount of make-up as I know that Alice and Rose will want to as they say have a blank canvas to work on later. I take my hair out of its pony tail, brushing out all the knots then giving myself a once over in the mirror, I straightening my top and ruffle my hair to give it more volume before I'm satisfied.

As the doorbell rings I look down at my feet, which seem to be bare I rush to find a pair of socks. Finally pleased with how I look I opened my door. Trying to calm my nerves I trip over my own feet just managing to catch myself, good job Bella, I worriedly look around to check nobody saw me and I sigh in relief that I'm alone. I could hear joking and laughing in the living room so one of the girls must have answered the door I realised while heading towards the sound of everybody.

'BELLA, where have you got to?' Alice shouted at me deadly seriously while I could hear everyone around her laughing. I couldn't help but chuckle to myself, I wanted to answer but the words wouldn't come out all I could think about is the people behind the door, actually all I could think about is a certain person behind the door.

I take a few seconds; I need to calm down, slowly breath in and out to control the nerves. I slowly open my living room door and luckily greeted by the back of Edwards head as he is sitting next to Alice on the sofa, I instantly relax as my bear of a friend strolled over and consumed me in the tightest hug. Emmett being at least 6ft. 2 with obvious muscle is a giant but so loving and childlike, his face plastered with his famous cheeky smirk, dark brown eyes and equally dark brown hair. I couldn't help notice Emmett looking extremely handsome in his plain black t-shirt and denim jeans making casual look very stylish.

'Alright Emmett put me down before you break me' I just managed to choke out will being squished.

'Bells you know you love it really' Emmett replied while putting me back down so my feet returned to touching the floor. Looking into Emmett's eyes I could help but giggle at the pouting face he was pulling at me, he's like a big child and I love him for it. 'See I knew I could make you laugh, you can never stay mad at me' Emmett's loud booming laugh filled the apartment.

'Yeah I know I love you too much to be mad' I said back to him. As Emmett squeezed me again I caught a glimpse over his shoulder of Rose's brother Jasper.

'Hey Jas' I tried to say while I was being squeezed by Emmett again, making Jasper chuckle before he replied with his southern tone, that melts Alice every time.

'Hey Bella, how have you been?' Emmett decided then that it would be a good time to put me down, to my surprise. I stumbled making everyone around me laugh 'Still as clumsy as ever' Jasper chuckled at me again.

'Ha-ha yes everyone laugh at Bella, I've been good thanks Jas. How have you been?' I joked as I walked carefully over to Jas trying not to trip and giving everyone another thing to laugh at.

Jasper embraced me in a hug 'I've been great, thanks'.

The hug was much gentler than Emmett's but Jasper gives off a much calmer, casual personality, being different to Emmett in many ways. The resemblance between Jas and Rose I swear grows stronger every time I seem him also blonde with piecing blue eyes, Jasper is a little bit shorter than Emmett around 5ft. 11 and though toned nowhere near as muscly. Overall Jasper had a more mature image and like Emmett was very handsomely dressed, in brown chinos with a plain white shirt.

'So how has dumbass over there been as a boss?' Jasper indicated to Emmett with his head while releasing me from our hug.

'Hey that's not cool man' Emmett chipped in before I had a chance to reply, I couldn't help but smile at the relationship between the two of them so easy care free like my relationship with the girls.

'Actually Emmett's been a great boss and though you may not believe me he is very mature in a work environment' I honestly replied to Jasper though my point was not helped when Emmett turned to Jasper and stuck his tongue out.

'Yeah I can see how mature he his' Jasper quickly remarked making everybody burst out laughing except Emmett who had a confused look on his face , which only made us all laugh even harder.

When the laughter died down Edward stood up, still with his back to me. I can just about make out his broad muscular shoulders through his white shirt, I also need to remember to thank whatever god that made the black jeans that are snuggly fitted around his perfect arse. Even from the back he looked sexy as hell. What managed to make my heart stop was the image before me when he turned around, I was meet with dazzling emerald eyes that were only one of the stunning things about him, the perfection that was the rest of his face also overwhelmed me and his hair, oh god his hair is the perfect mixture of wild and golden brown that is such a gorgeous colour. A similar height to Jasper, Edward must be about 6 ft. and again muscly but not like Emmett. Has this man got any flaws? I nervously looked up again to be met once again with his dazzling eyes and a smile that could get any girl to drop their underwear, when he finally broke the tension I was feeling I was a bit relieved I didn't have to speak first.

'Hello Bella' his velvet voice spoke so smoothly I was slightly mesmerized for moment. The crush I had on this man was never going to disappear when every time I see him he looks if possible even hotter.

**Yay chapter two finished next chapter I'm thinking will be Edwards point of view, any comments are appreciated thanks for reading.**

**B.B xx**


	3. Chapter 3

Love Changes You

**If anybody has any ideas for my story or advice please review and let me now. I'll try an update as often as I can I apologize if it's not that quick. :) Enjoy my next chapter **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters unfortunately **

Chapter 3

BPOV

_Previously: 'Hello Bella' his velvet voice spoke so smoothly I was slightly mesmerized for moment. The crush I had on this man was never going to disappear when every time I see him he looks if possible even hotter._

It was as if the world stopped when our eyes meet, it was like I was in a dream and I sure as hell didn't want to wake up from this one. I suddenly remembered to breathe as I knew I had to say something but I didn't know yet whether my voice would betray my feelings. Taking a few more moments to gather myself, I finally started to breathe normally and reality came back. Luckily I don't think I made Edward wait too long for my reply. So when I finally got the courage to speak I was pleasantly surprised at how level and natural my voice sounded.

'Hi Edward, how have you been?' I was both pleased and impressed that I managed to say more than two words like a normal person without stuttering or humiliating myself. I took a quick look just to the side of Edward to see Rose, who also looked impressed that I so far haven't made a fool out of myself. I gave her a quick smile while flicking my eyes from her to Emmett who happened to be standing next to her, looking like he was debating over what to say and shifting slightly from leg to leg. Rose quickly caught on and must have thought it was a good idea to try and leave the room by offering Emmett a drink. Just before leaving Rose turned to wink at me which I couldn't help but smile at, I wish I was as confident as her, I wish I could make a conversation flow like she can. I was brought back to Edward from my silent conversation with Rose which is a technique we have worked on and now can pretty much read each other's minds, when his heavenly, soft yet manly voice replied.

'I've been good thanks, not a lot has changed really. How have you been?' I could tell that somewhere in his eyes he was actually interested in me and not just asking to be polite but I wouldn't expect less, Edward has always been a gentleman, kind and considerate which all makes him so much more attractive to me.

'I've been good thanks, I've finally settled in at work, though I know there still a few people there that don't practically like me' this was something I still didn't understand but there are definitely a few people at work who are confused by my close relationship with Emmett either disapproving due to them believing we have a sexual relationship or just jealous at our closeness and partly that I get to see him away from work. Now I would care more but these are not the sort of people I want to be friends and definitely not people whose opinions matter to me.

'Well these idiots must not know you very well' I couldn't really disagree as none of them know me at all and have never tried to. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face when Edward said this due to the anger I could see behind his words as if offending me had offended him as well, it touched me that he cared. Edward could see that I didn't really want to carry that conversation on any further. I may not care what they think but it still hurts that people could judge me so quickly in such a harsh way. 'Emmett's not been giving you a hard time has he?' I could help but laugh as I looked back up at Edward; he was smirking as well as he knew Emmett is such a big softy he wouldn't be able to give a fly a hard time.

'He has been a great boss very supportive and he is even very protective' I didn't say Emmett had quickly become like a brother to me because I didn't know how Edward would feel about that. I wasn't even trying to be nice about Emmett to Edward because he was his brother; Emmett has been amazing and so supportive especially with the issue of our colleague's opinions of me and the rumors being spread. He was definitely protective, Emmett would never let anyone put me down or make my life harder which might not help with the gossip but I don't care he is like family to me and I couldn't wish for a better boss.

'I'm glad that you've settled in' he looked genuinely happy for me which was so warming to see and made my stomach flutter. Why does this man have to be so perfect? Just as I was about to speak Rose came back into the living room along with Emmett, who was now carrying three bottles of beer, I wanted to make a comment about this but decided against as he walked towards Edward and the Jasper handing them each a bottle.

'Boys me and the girls have already decided what we want to do tonight and you have no say in the matter so there is to be no arguments thank you' Rose said with a lot of force to put across her point further.

'Okay, okay we are not going to argue but would you mind telling us what's happening?' Jasper said with a hint of laughter but he knew better than to argue with his sister she was definitely a strong person but with her job you have to be and I'm sure his messed with her before and wished he didn't or learnt his lesson as Rose says.

'Well dearest brother of mine us girls have decided that we want to go out clubbing to dance the night away' Rose explained this while doing a little dance to emphasize her point.

'I'm good with that what about you guys?' Jasper turned to Emmet and Edward.

'Yeah that sounds alright' Emmett replied while Edward nodded in agreement. Alice was practically bouncing around once everyone agreed due to the excitement of playing dress up Bella. Alice and Rose were beaming when they turned to look at me; I instantly knew I may have made a terrible decision earlier. With an ear shattering scream both girls ran over to what I can only describe as to attack me, tackling me to the ground.

When I looked up I noticed all three boys laughing while uncovering their ears,

'Does someone want to tell me what that scream was about and why you are attacking Bella?' Emmett asked letting his booming laugh again fill our apartment. Dusting myself off and straightening my clothes I stood up slowly and carefully.

'I unfortunately and stupidly had a moment of weakness meaning these two get to play, what I have newly named as playing Bella Barbie' I rolled my eyes while saying this because I only had myself to blame for this. When Jasper looked at me I could see both pity and laughter in his eyes.

'Come on Bella lets go get you ready' Alice was pulling me out of the room while explaining this to me, just before they pulled me away I quickly turned towards Emmett and mouthed 'help me' which only made the boys finally break and burst out laughing.

'I'm sorry Bells, I'm sure it won't be so bad' if only Emmett knew this was going to be torture for me. Not that I don't love and trust my two best friends I'm just not a very dressy person, I prefer to be comfortable in a pair of jeans and a baggy jumper but I knew the girls would go all out on me tonight as I don't let them play Bella Barbie very often.

I stumbled on my way to Alice's bedroom tripping over my own feet,

'Bella you are so clumsy, can't you walk anywhere without falling over something?' Alice giggled still pulling me into her room.

'Wait why aren't we going into my room?' I started to get confused and a little bit worried now that there was no getting out of this and as I'm in Alice's room she is not going to let me wear anything I own.

'If we have finally been given the chance to dress you up we are doing this properly which means we are going to need my make-up, clothes and hair products because yours just won't do' Alice quickly replied before turning to Rose to start discussing their ideas. I knew she would reply with some comment like that and she was right I don't own clothes for night clubs, I have a few slightly fancy looking dresses but they are more formal and less sexy and tonight I definitely wanted to feel sexy. For once I wanted Edward to notice me and I'm pretty sure to get me looking that good I was going to need Rose and Alice tonight.

Unfortunately when that was all getting processed I'm my head I didn't get the chance to overhear what ideas Rose and Alice had, which definitely didn't make me any less nerves. They must have finally agreed what they want me to look like because they both turned to me with massive smiles on the faces.

'Babe, me and Alice are going to make you look so sexy tonight there won't be a guy in those nightclubs who won't be looking at you, well except hopefully Emmett and Jasper because you know we want all of their attention and I'm sure Edward's going to love this new look' I couldn't help but laugh at this, the only time I've ever been noticed by anyone is when I fall over and embarrass myself.

'Rose trust me if anyone is going to be stared at and drooled over all night it's going to be you two not me'

'Bella, Bella, Bella just you wait until we are finished with you and hopefully even you will think you look hot as hell now sit still and be quiet while we get to work' Rose quickly ordered while pushing me into a chair. Now there definitely was now backing out.

**Yay I finally finished chapter 3, I'm sorry it took so long and I decided against doing a chapter from Edwards point of view as I want to just get on with the story. Thanks for reading and any comments are appreciated.**

**B.B xx **


	4. Chapter 4

Love Changes You

**If anybody has any ideas for my story or advice please review and let me now. I'll try an update as often as I can I apologize if it's not that quick. :) Enjoy my next chapter **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters unfortunately **

**Chapter 4**

**BPOV**

_Previously:_ _'Bella, Bella, Bella just you wait until we are finished with you and hopefully even you will think you look hot as hell now sit still and be quiet while we get to work' Rose quickly ordered while pushing me into a chair. Now there definitely was now backing out._

Once the girls had finally finished pulling and prodding me around I knew they had finally after what felt like a year, had finished my hair and make-up, I also knew as much as I might beg and plead they would not let me look in a mirror until I was fully ready. Though not being able to look at myself right now was probably a good thing as it might have made me panic more about how they were going to dress me, as if I wasn't already panicking enough as it is. I trusted them and if I'm being honest I know they will have done my make-up way better than I ever could, it's just not my thing so I guess I'm not very good at it.

'Rose I'll go get the underwear while you watch Bella, make sure she doesn't look in the mirror please' Alice commanded and I knew she was serious, I was so intrigued about what I might look like that it took me a while to process the first thing Alice said.

'Wait what's wrong with my underwear?' I knew she wouldn't let me wear any of my clothes but I didn't think she would go as far as to not let me wear my own underwear, I really didn't think mine was that bad, I mean I haven't had a boyfriend in what feels like forever, must have been three years ago since my last proper boyfriend, I've been on a few dates since but none of them went well so it's not like I've needed sexy underwear and I thought mine was perfectly fine for what I need them for.

'Bella I have seen your underwear and trust me these are way sexier and don't worry they will fit perfectly I know your size' Alice replied looking over at Rose and winking. Oh no that is not a good sign especially when after the wink Rose giggled. Sexier why the hell does my underwear need to be sexier? It's not like anyone is going to see them, as much as I wish Edward would see me in my underwear it wasn't going to happen. Just as quickly as I drifted off I was pulled back into reality by Alice and Rose's excited grins as they looked over at me and handing a box that must be my new underwear.

I looked at the box with curiosity not wanting to open it up and straight away knew there was going to be no word to better describe them other than sexy as the box had the logo of none other than Victoria's secret. With disbelief I looked up at Alice and Rose hoping this was some sort of joke but instantly I saw the glint of excitement in their eyes and I knew they were deadly serious.

'Okay we are going to step out of the room for a minute so you can change and we trust you to not look in the mirror so please don't' Alice pleaded with me and I knew I would hurt them if I did.

'I promise I won't look' I wasn't lying I wouldn't ruin their fun, they are my best friends I trust them but I can't help but worry about the underwear, I have never been one for sexy underwear I'm just hoping these ones weren't to reviling. Rose and Alice left the room quietly while I was looking down at the dreaded box.

Slowly, I removed the lid to be shocked but not by the shape and style of the underwear but the colour it was stunning, a lovely vibrant red that I knew would look great on me. It was a matching set of red silk, white lace with black messing push up bra, I knew that the set was definitely sexier than I would normally wear but it wasn't to risqué, once again Alice has got the perfect balance. I striped down not having to worry about being careful with my make-up or hair as luckily I am still wearing the button down shirt I was from earlier.

Finally once I put the bra then panties on I knew Alice wasn't lying when she said they would fit, it was like it was made personal for me and me alone, I felt so sexy and trust me I never feel sexy. A little knock came from the door just before slowly Alice and Rose entered.

'Bella you look so hot right now, you have to wear underwear like this more often' Rose commented with sincerity in her eyes.

'Seriously Bella if I wasn't so hung up on Jasper I might start turning for you the way you're looking right now' Alice joined in. I knew she was joking but I couldn't stop my cheeks for blushing at the compliments. 'See Rose I told you the colour would match her blush' Alice added looking from me then to Rose which only made me blush even more.

'Okay I think that's enough of embarrassing Bella' I looked over to Rose with a thankful look because I knew if they kept going I would continue to blush even deeper. 'So Bells what do you think? How do you feel?' Rose asked.

'Honestly I love everything about them, the colour, the fit, the style its innocent yet naughty and I feel so sexy right now, thank you girls' I couldn't say any more the only word I could think of was perfect, the underwear fit my not only physically perfectly but fit my personality perfectly as well.

'I'm so glad you like them, I knew you would' Alice ran over to me and squeezed me trying to emphasise the excitement you could feel radiating of her. 'Right that's three jobs done, now for the final and most fun bit' Alice added clapping her hands in excitement.

This was the bit I was dreaded the most because A I know Alice has a much more reviling taste than me, B I know it's going to be a dress, which is something I never wear and C the part I was going to hate the most, which also might possibly kill me is the heels I will be focused to wear.

'Well me and Alice were talking when you were getting changed and we have come up with the perfect outfit for you' Rose said will Alice walked into her walking in wardrobe, which I think is bigger than her bedroom to come back out with a garment bag in her hand. Slowly, pulling down the zip Alice, I started to be able to see the dress. When the zip was all the way down I could see all the dress. Before me was a black bodycon dress with elbow length sleeves and a cut out section just below the neck line, enough to show of my cleavage, which gave more meaning to the fact my bra was a push up style.

I was stunned, it was a definitely not something I would choose for myself but I liked it, it was simple and not flashy, I couldn't wait to try it on. Alice and Rose straight away saw the excitement that I was feeling and Alice quickly passed over the dress.

'See I knew she would love it' Alice stated grinned along with Rose. I could help but grin with them, and carefully began to lower the zip that was placed on the back of the dress.

'Right well while you put the dress on Bella I'm going to go find the shoes and accessories to finish of the look and then me and Rose can get ready ourselves' Alice added once I looked up from the dress. I nodded lowering the dress

to the ground so I could slip in it on, I slowly stepped into the dress pulling it up.

'Rose would you mind zipping me up please' I said turning to look at Rose with a smile.

'Of course I'll help you Bella' I turned around so Rose could reach the zip and as soon as I was securely in the dress I could tell it fit like a glove so perfectly. Now I really wanted to look in the mirror but I knew I still wasn't allowed to yet.

'How does it look, does it fit okay?' I turned back around to face Rose and I could see from the look on her face she was proud of herself so I knew I looked okay.

'No you don't look okay Bella, you look amazing' I blushed again for the hundredth time today at her compliment but I knew better than to doubt Rose so I kindly smiled back at her while running my hands down the dress just to feel the material under my hands. Just as I was done looking at as much of the dress as I could Alice walked back in with a pair of bloody red high heels. I was so breaking my ankles tonight if I have to wear those shoes they had to be at least 4 inches high.

'Alice you can't seriously think I'm going to be safe in those shoes' I looked at her with disbelief and I'm sure a shocked look.

'Bella you will be fine trust me we won't like you fall' Alice replied back while handing me the death traps that she calls shoes, however I bent down to put the shoes on my feet using the little balance I had. Admitted I wasn't too bad when standing still but I thought I better try walk up and down to get use to them. I was a little bit wobbly but I hadn't quite got use to them yet but I was definitely sturdier than I had expected.

'See we said you would be fine' Rose encouraged me Alice and Rose must have seen my shocked expression that I wasn't falling over as both of them looked at me as I tripped slightly with me blushing at myself was not help when I look up to see Rose and Alice burst out laughing.

'Right well Bella your all done and looking amazing thanks to me and Rose so now you wait there while we get ready but still no looking till we are all ready, promise ?' Alice asked politely and I knew it would be more fun to reveal my look with both of them next to me rather than all the attention being on me.

'Sure Alice I promise' I nodded in agreement as well, I looked around them wondering what to do while waiting for them to get ready.

'Don't you think we are going to need your help choosing what we want to wear?' Rose asked as if she read my mind. I looked up at her with a smile loving that I get to help them as well.

After a while Rose and Alice had both finally finished their hair and make-up which was immaculate, Rose going for the red lipstick look only she could pull off. Large amounts of mascara to make her eyelashes extremely long and then only a small line of eyeliner but enough to make her blue eyes stand out massively, pulling your eyes first to her lips then her eyes which is exactly what Rose wanted. Alice's make up was more subtle many focused around her eyes, which were grey with black eyeliner around the top and bottom of her eyes then flicked at the edges giving her eyes a very appealing flirty look, her lips had a slight pale pink colour but weren't fair from the original colour. They both looked stunning in different ways yet both of them managing to look sexy yet tasteful. Neither of the girls did a lot to their hair, Rose only waving and curling slightly to get more volume but was also giving it a messy look as though she just got out of bed. Alice not being able to do a lot with her hair also ruffed up her hair in a sex hair kind of way.

'What do you think? Do we look okay?' Alice asked nervously and frantically, I could help but giggle at the two gorgeous girls in front of me for ever thinking they didn't look alright.

'You both look amazing, so sexy. There's no way Jas and Emmett won't notice you two tonight' I honestly told them. I could tell my complements meant a lot as I received two very cheesy grins from my two best friends, 'Come on then let's get you two dressed' I added making there smiles grow, if possible. Both girls disappeared into Alice's wardrobe, Rose reappearing first wearing a very tight, mid-thigh length, low V-neck cut, one shoulder red dress that matched her lipstick perfectly. Rose looked amazing the dress showing off her incredible figure and really emphasising her boobs. 'Rose you look breath taking, words can't describe you. I think Emmett will have a problem keeping his hands to himself tonight' I stated with a giggle.

'Are you sure I look alright?' Rose asked looking straight at me though she knew I wouldn't be lying to her.

'Yes I'm sure there will not be one set of eyes that aren't on you tonight'

Only a few seconds later Alice emerged wearing a lovely dark purple, tightly fitted, lace dress that finished about 3 inches above her knee also showing off her figure wonderfully, hugging all her curves perfectly.

'How do I look?' Alice asked while giving a little spin to show of all the dress to me and Rose.

'You look so beautiful, Jaspers going to be all over you tonight, they will be no keeping him away' I said letting out a little laugh. Rose nodded and laughed in agreement with me while Alice giggled as well, pleased with my response.

'Right well I think it's about time we show Bella what she looks like, don't you Alice?' Rose asked while looking to Alice and winked. I was still nervous but I was glad to finally being able to see what I looked like. Nodding, Alice agreed, walking over to me with outstretched arms. I placed my hands in hers allowing her to pull me up from where I had been siding on her bed. 'Ready?' Rose asked as Alice walked me over to her full length mirror. I couldn't get the words out as the nerves started to take over so I decided to nod in agreement, as I smiled up at Rose. Alice stopped when we reached the mirror but I was looking down deciding to start at my feet.

As my eyes inched up my body I finally could see what I looked like in my dress. My breathing stopped for a moment as I took in the image before me, I couldn't be looking at me, I mean I have a figure and a curvy one at that. The dress clung to me in all the right ways and the cut out section just below the neckline made my boobs look amazing. I was so pleased with the girls on their choice. After a minute or so I continued to look up to see what had been done to my hair and make-up. Again stunned at what I was looking at before me and I swear what I saw was not me, it can't be me, the girl before me looked sexy yet beautiful and those are two words I have never used to describe myself. My hair was curled and hung just below my boobs, my eyes done in a similar smoky way as Alice's but without the eyeliner flicks and my lips where a pale pink that drew your eyes to them but not quite like Rose's.

'Well what do you think? We think you look hot' Alice asked with such a huge smile.

'I don't know what to say I look so different' I stated not knowing what to say to describe how I was feeling.

'I knew you would love it you look so amazing, Edward would be an idiot not to be looking at you all night' Rose stated with a knowing look. 'Right so you girls ready to go back to the boys' Rose asked looking between Alice and me.

'Yeah let's go' I said while Alice nodded in agreement.

**Yay I finally finished chapter 4, I'm sorry it took so long but I thought you would prefer longer chapters. Thanks for reading and any comments and reviews are appreciated.**

**B.B xx**


End file.
